


[Podfic] Intention Things

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: War breaks out between Winry's productivity and Ed's capacity for distraction.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	[Podfic] Intention Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binary_Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intention Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979866) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/intentionthings/Intention%20Things.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  
  
**Cover Art:** Photo by [Hal Gatewood](https://unsplash.com/@halgatewood) on Unsplash 

Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/intentionthings/Intention%20Things.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:07:14  
MP3 | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/intentionthings/Intention%20Things.m4b) | 5 MB | 0:07:14


End file.
